


Kingly

by MajorinMonster



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Gen, M/M, not really Keenan friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorinMonster/pseuds/MajorinMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keenan confronts the newly kinged Niall. Irial interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website and it's a fic that was first on fanfiction.net a loooong time ago, but it's been tidied up and added here. Hope you enjoy, for anyone interested my tumblr is: larakickasscroft

Keenan was unstoppable when he started to rant. Niall had learnt that years ago. Yet it still surprised him how much fury Keenan possessed for someone who was supposed to be a light and fluffy summer king. It went against every stereotype he assumed the humans would have and if Niall were human he wouldn't want to meet the summer king in a dark ally at night. But he wasn't, and he wasn't afraid. He leaned against the rough brick wall he'd been standing next to and listened as his friend threw another few verbal daggers at his face.

"You know he's bad for you, you knew it from the start. I took you in, did I not?" Keenan sneered, eyes bright and manic.

Niall sighed, hunching his shoulders slightly before straightening up. He stepped forward towards the other king, opening his mouth hesitantly, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say but something was better than nothing.

"No, one word and I'll hit you, I swear it,"

Niall blinked almost stupidly. It's not that he thought Keenan wasn't violent, he knew that as well as anyone, but he hadn't thought him quite so arrogant as to threaten a king so openly, even if he was new to the position and someone Keenan might call friend.

"I wouldn't talk to the King like that if I were you,"

Another voice intervened, a slim shadow detached itself from the black mass of night behind them, silent and grinning.

"Irial," Keenan stated flatly, standing straighter and scowling fiercer, a feat Niall thought should be impossible. He was sure Keenan must have met his quota for asshole at least twice in the past half an hour.

"Yes, dear Keenan?" Irial smiled, though there was nothing happy to it, bare teeth gleaming like knives. "You called?"

"You have no business here, you aren't the king anymore," Keenan's gaze flickered between Irial and Niall before finally settling on the ex-king, determining he was more of a threat for the moment.

Irial laughed, head thrown back to expose the perfect line of his throat, Niall swallowed hard and averted his eyes, focusing intently on the look of simmering rage coating Keenan's features, a look that seemed to grow darker the longer Irial laughed.

"Niall, dear Niall," Irial oozed confidence, his gait calm and confident as he watched Niall's uncomfortable shifting against the wall he hadn't even noticed was once again pressed close to his back. Irial sauntered closer until he was standing side by side with his old lover, choosing to ignore the seething summer king and sharing an almost friendly wink with Niall as Keenan frothed at the mouth.

"You don't belong here," Keenan growled before Niall had the chance to reply, "So go away,"

"Go away?" Irial laughed outright, pausing to wipe a fake tear from the corner of his eye and sighing softly, "That's all you can muster? What a great king you are, really Keenan I expected more from you."

The sarcasm was heavy and it filled the air with a new tension as Keenan reacted violently, snapping out a hand, quick to call the power of summer and sending a heat blast powered by hatred towards the still grinning faery.

Niall reacted instinctively, stepping sideways to intervene. The blast hit him and slithered away, barely affecting his body other then the otherworldly warm glow that spread across his skin as the warm breeze that had been brewing dissipated, leaving a cold chill to the air.

"Do not do that again," Niall spoke quietly but the words were imbued with a power that made even Keenan take an embarrassing step backwards.

Irial on the other hand was still grinning, seemingly unaffected by the near attempt on his life, his eyes glued to the unfolding drama.

Keenan stared for a second longer at his old friend. He didn't speak another word, just turned and walked away, footsteps making no sound on the sidewalk as he left as quietly and as quickly as Irial had appeared. It appeared than even the summer king knew when to pick his battles. Niall grimaced, turning away.

"Niall?" Irial's smile turned more intimate, something warm just between the two of them.

"I haven't forgiven you," Niall said in the same tone he'd used against Keenan, watching as Irial wilted ever so slightly. Niall sighed, hoping he wasn't going to regret his next decision, "Lets go home," he hesitated for a long moment before reaching across and taking Irial's hand in a firm, cool grip. Irial's lips twitched, his eyes brighter than Niall had ever seem them. It was then that Niall realized what he should have known long ago, Irial had been waiting for his real return, and finally it had happened.

"Yes, my King"


End file.
